


had hoped you would've

by aliteraryaddict



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Forgive Me, Forgive me for I have sinned, Historically Inaccurate, Jason smokes, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Wild West AU, jason is the town sheriff, leo is a bandit, piper is a native american navigator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteraryaddict/pseuds/aliteraryaddict
Summary: Leo may be a thief, but at least he keeps the things he steals.





	had hoped you would've

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, all Percy Jackson and Heroes Of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**_El Paso, 1876_ **

_El Bandido de las Llamas is a criminal known throughout for terrorizing cities along the southern border of Texas. Not much is known of the man other than the fact that he has robbed a little over two-hundred banks and has left the towns he stole from in a sea of flames. It is rumored that he travels alongside a young Cherokee woman from a local tribe. Wanted dead or alive, the reward money offered to for stopping him is currently up to five thousand dollars._

The blond stood outside in the chilly night, starring off into the night as he took a drag of his cigarette. He shut his eyes and exhaled the smoke, listening to the muffled noises of loud men in the bar behind him. “And what is a handsome man such as yourself doing out here alone on a night like this?” A masculine voice broke his train of thought. The man behind him was obviously Hispanic, his accent light but still there. He turned around, hip pressed into the wooden rail behind him for support, to face a familiar man with thick black hair curled messily around his face. “Sheriff Grace,” the man hummed, standing in the doorway of the saloon.

He grunted in response. “Leo.” he replied lazily, looking at the smaller man with unmasked boredom.

The man, Leo, raised an eyebrow, watching the blond carefully. “You don’t seem surprised to see me.”

“You were in the local papers again, figured you make your way down to El Paso eventually.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“So you say.”

“So I say,” the Hispanic man repeated. The blond took another drag, keeping his eyes trained on the other man. He blew the smoke out into the other man’s face.

“You always make things complicated for me when you come around.” He turned around, facing the street again. A warm hand rested on his waist, and he leaned back into the body now pressed firmly against him.

“Would you have it any other way, Jason?” The man asked, hot breath fanning over his neck.

“No, I suppose I wouldn’t,” the blond answered, putting out his cigarette on the rail before tossing it into the dirt below. “Where’s Piper?”

“Taking care of the horses. We ride out tomorrow, it’s too risky to stay in one spot for longer than a night right now.”

 “I’m married, Leo,” he said. Those words burned both of them, and the smaller man pulled away.

“To who?”

“Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.”

“The banker’s daughter?”

“The banker’s daughter,” he confirmed.

“Since when?”

“Since August.” It was silent between the two of them.

“Do you love her?”

“No.” The response was immediate, no hesitation.

“Then why?”

“Did you expect me to wait for you forever?” He didn’t answer, instead turning over the blond’s hand and pressing something into it. When he pulled away a metal band large enough to fit his finger was left behind.

“I had hoped you would’ve waited a few more months.” He looked into brown eyes, finding them ablaze with raw emotion. His voice caught in his throat, his mouth opening and closing desperately as he searched for something, anything, to say. “I’ve got to go sheriff.”

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this came when i was watching a wild west movie.  
> something short and quick, unbeta'd, so feel free to let me know about any grammatical or spelling errors you notice while reading.  
> according to google translate el bandido de las llamas means the bandit of flames.


End file.
